The Center for Collaborative Intervention Research integrates the expertise of interdisciplinary teams to facilitate collaborative intervention research and support the training of developing researchers. The Intervention Core will strengthen The Johns Hopkins University (JHU) School of Nursing's program of research on interventions to promote health by fostering collaboration among researchers with conceptually related research foci. The primary focus of the Intervention Core is to facilitate the development of knowledge related to both the design and implementation of interventions, and to the dissemination of findings to professional and lay audiences. The Intervention Core will interact in conjunction with the other Center Cores to promote the creation and function of interdisciplinary collaborative teams and the translation of research into practice. The Intervention Core will provide essential expertise and service to the pilot projects of the Center as well as to current and future research of Center faculty by meeting the following specific aims: 1. Provide consultation in the development, standardization, and individualization of interventions to address emerging health problems; 2. Assist faculty in the development and implementation of rigorous research designs and methods for intervention studies; 3. Provide consultation in the development of interdisciplinary collaborative research teams. 4. Provide consultation and support to faculty on publishing and presenting their research findings to target audiences; 5. Facilitate translation of research into practice by use of practice application packages (PAPs) and by ongoing communication with target audiences through the development and operation of a Center web site and other multimedia resources.